1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoresistance element and, more particularly, a magnetoresistance element for detection of a magnetic field, utilizing magneto-resistance, i.e., the change of electrical resistance produced in a ferromagnetic material on application of a magnetic field H, that depends on an angle between the direction of magnetization and the direction of current flow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Magnetoresistance elements comprise a thin magneto-resistance strip or film of a ferromagnetic material, usually of a Ni--Fe alloy or Ni--Co alloy, deposited on an insulating substrate and connected to terminals at both ends thereof. The elements are covered with a protective coating as occasion demands. Also, in order to compensate or give a uniaxis magnetic anisotropy to the element, some magnetoresistance elements have a hard biasing layer deposited on the strip and magnetized in the direction parallel to the easy direction of magnetization of the strip.
If it is required to shift the operating point of the magnetoresistance element without changing the direction of easy magnetization, it is usual to apply a magnetic field to the element from a permanent magnet or an electromagnet created by an electric current. Instead of the external magnetic field, it is occasionally carried out to partially magnetize the magnetoresistance strip in a desired direction. However, such magnetoresistance elements are complex in structure and troublesome in production.